User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~Snow came to the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working very hard as they use their snowplows to clear the snow.~~ ~~One day Lady Hatt came to the sheds.~~ ~~"The current engine that pulls the Polar Express has had an accident. They need an engine to take kids to the North Pole."~~ ~~Wicki: “Can I be the honor to take the kids to the North Pole, ma’am?”~~ ~~"It's a heavy train, so I suggest you bring along some friends."~~ ~~Thomas: "Percy, Gordon, Henry, Philip and I will help."~~ ~~”Very well, Thomas. Now off you go engines.”~~ ~~Wicki and her friends found the coaches the engine pulled.~~ ~~Then they went into the station to pick up the children.”~~ ~~Wicki: “Climb aboard, children.”~~ ~~Philip: "Do you even know the route of the polar express?"~~ ~~Wicki showed Philip the location on the screen.~~ ~~Philip: "Oh."~~ ~~All the children were onboard. The conductor blow his whistle, and off they went.~~ ~~Thomas: "So like I was saying, we firstly need to go through Glacier Gulch."~~ ~~Wicki: (On speaker) “Any children who wants some hot chocolates raise your hand.”~~ ~~One or two did so.~~ ~~Wicki: (On speaker) “Good. The waiters will be giving them to all of you, right now. Hit it boys!”~~ ~~It was a long tiring journey.~~ ~~Thomas: “We’re approaching the Glacier Gulch.”~~ ~~Wicki: (On speaker) “All children must have there seatbelts on.”~~ ~~Philip: "Trains don't need seatbelts do they?"~~ ~~Wicki: "You engines, might wanna hold on... tightly!"~~ ~~Suddenly, the engines and the train found themselves speeding down an incredibly steep slope.~~ ~~Percy: "Ice has frozen over the tracks ahead, Wicki!"~~ ~~Gordon: "And we're going too fast to stop!"~~ ~~Wicki started to put on her breaks with all her might!~~ ~~Thomas: "We're not stopping! We're going too fast!"~~ ~~They skidded across the frozen lake.~~ ~~Henry: “And I thought sliding into trees was bad.”~~ ~~Then suddenly Wicki crash into a huge ice chunk and started to tip over.~~ ~~Thomas: "Wicki! Are you okay?!"~~ ~~Wicki: "I'm alright, Thomas! I'm going to try using my breaks again!" So Wicki lead out a mighty screech with her breaks!~~ ~~Philip: "What if the ice breaks?"~~ ~~Wicki: "Then you better hold on tight, guys! Because I can see tracks up ahead! I'm gonna try to go full throttle!"~~ ~~Wicki put her speed to maximum.~~ ~~Wicki: “Brace yourselves!”~~ ~~Philip, Percy, Thomas, Henry and Gordon held on as tightly as they could.~~ ~~At last, they safely made it through the frozen lake.~~ ~~Thomas: Phew! That was lucky!~~ ~~They approach to the Hill.~~ ~~Percy: “Look up at the sky, Thomas. It’s the northern lights.”~~